footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Football League Cup 2013-14
| number_of_teams = 92 | venue = | dates = | defending = Swansea City | champions = Manchester City | runnerup = Sunderland | total_matches = 93 | total_goals = 255 | top_goal_scorer = Edin Džeko Álvaro Negredo (6 goals each) | prev_season = 2012–13 | next_season = 2014–15 }} The 2013–14 Football League Cup, known as the Capital One Cup for sponsorship reasons, was the 54th season of the Football League Cup, a knock-out competition for the top 92 football clubs in England and Wales. Swansea City were the defending champions, but were eliminated by Birmingham City in the 3rd round. The winners of the Football League Cup will earn the right to play in the third qualifying round of the 2014–15 Europa League unless they have already qualified to play in Europe due to their league position or their performance in the FA Cup. Numbers within brackets represent a team's league level in the 2013–14 season, level 1 being the Premier League, level 2 the Championship, and so on. On 16 December 2013, it was announced that goal-line technology will be used in three of the four quarter-finals and any subsequent matches in the Capital One Cup. The system was used the very next day, in the Sunderland – Chelsea quarter-final, in which an own-goal from Lee Cattermole was allowed. The cup was won by Manchester City who defeated Sunderland 3–1 in the final. This was their first League Cup trophy since 1976 and their third win overall. First round The draw for the first round took place on 17 June 2013 at 09:30 BST. Ties were played during the week commencing 5 August 2013. |stadium=Deepdale, Preston |attendance=17,470 |referee=Andy Madley |stack=yes }} Harrad Hinds |goals2= Aneke Davis |stadium=Gigg Lane, Bury |attendance=2,146 |referee=Mark Brown |stack=yes }} |goals2=Hall Odelusi |stadium=New Meadow, Shrewsbury |attendance=3,456 |referee=Stephen Bratt |stack=yes }} |goals2=Carver Mingoia |stadium=Riverside Stadium, Middlesbrough |attendance=6,774 |referee=Scott Duncan |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Keepmoat Stadium, Doncaster |attendance=4,368 |referee=Gary Sutton |stack=yes }} Scotland Cywka Dawson Perkins Steele O'Brien Golbourne O'Grady |penaltyscore=5–4 |penalties2= Hawkridge Collins Sparrow Iwelumo Godden Welsh Slocombe Mirfin Canavan |stack=yes }} Atkinson |goals2= |stadium=Prenton Park, Birkenhead |attendance=3,067 |referee=David Webb |stack=yes }} Stanislas Ings Arfield |stadium=Bootham Crescent, York |attendance=3,922 |referee=Tony Harrington |stack=yes }} |goals2=Hussey |stadium=Bramall Lane, Sheffield |attendance=6,191 |referee=Eddie Ilderton |stack=yes }} |stadium=Boundary Park, Oldham |attendance=5,000 |referee=Rob Lewis |stack=yes }} |stadium=Globe Arena, Morecambe |attendance=2,545 |referee=Geoff Eltringham |stack=yes }} Halford Derbyshire |goals2=Austin |stadium=The City Ground, Nottingham |attendance=9,081 |referee=Stephen Martin |stack=yes }} |goals2=Wells |stadium=John Smith's Stadium, Huddersfield |attendance=11,630 |referee=Mark Haywood |stack=yes }} |goals2=Westcarr Baxendale |stadium=Vale Park, Burslem |attendance=4,013 |referee=Andy Haines |stack=yes }} Wynter |stadium=Priestfield Stadium, Gillingham |attendance=2,585 |referee=Darren Deadman |stack=yes }} |stadium=Dean Court, Bournemouth |attendance=7,620 |referee=Fred Graham |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Nugent St Ledger |stadium=Adams Park, High Wycombe |attendance= 3,158 |referee=Tim Robinson |stack=yes }} Fillo |goals2=Nugent Scott |stadium=Griffin Park, Brentford |attendance=3,586 |referee=Pat Miller |stack=yes }} Simpson |stadium=St James Park, Exeter |attendance=5,253 |referee=Jeremy Simpson |stack=yes }} Green Pigott |stadium=The Valley, Charlton |attendance=4,935 |referee=Andrew Davies |stack=yes }} |stadium=Roots Hall, Southend-on-Sea |attendance=2,971 |referee=Lee Collins |stack=yes }} Woolford |goals2=L. Moore |stadium=The Den, Bermondsey |attendance=4,443 |referee=James Linington |stack=yes }} |stadium=The County Ground, Swindon |attendance=5,662 |referee=Andy D'Urso |stack=yes }} Bartley |goals2=Alessandra |stadium=St Andrew's, Birmingham |attendance=10,178 |referee=Graham Salisbury |stack=yes }} Burrow |stadium=Broadhall Way, Stevenage |attendance= |referee=Gavin Ward |stack=yes }} Gornell Harrison |goals2=Alexander Adams |stadium=Whaddon Road, Cheltenham |attendance=1,562 |referee=Oliver Langford |stack=yes }} |goals2=Murray Angella |stadium=Memorial Stadium, Horfield |attendance=4,875 |referee=Darren Sheldrake |stack=yes }} |goals2=Reeves Banton |stadium=Sixfields Stadium, Northampton |attendance=3,486 |referee=Chris Sarginson |stack=yes }} Cox |goals2=Baker Moussa |stadium=Matchroom Stadium, Leyton |attendance=2,871 |referee=Dean Whitestone |stack=yes }} |goals2=Zakuani Barnett Rowe Tomlin |stadium=Colchester Community Stadium, Colchester |attendance=2,368 |referee=Trevor Kettle |stack=yes }} |goals2=Crow Washington |stadium=Falmer Stadium, Falmer |attendance=8,409 |referee=Brendan Malone |stack=yes }} Frecklington |goals2=McCabe |stadium=New York Stadium, Rotherham |attendance=11,433 |referee=Darren Drysdale |stack=yes }} Haynes McGregor |goals2=Evans Ball |stadium=Meadow Lane, Nottingham |attendance=2,115 |referee=Keith Hill |stack=yes }} Poleon |goals2=Doyle |stadium=Elland Road, Leeds |attendance=17,466 |referee=Carl Boyeson |stack=yes }} Guy |goals2=Cairney Taylor Judge |penalties1=Salmon Beck Berrett Noble Symington |penaltyscore=4–3 |penalties2= Judge Lowe Rhodes Taylor Morris |stadium=Brunton Park, Carlisle |attendance=4,372 |referee=Richard Clark }} Second round The draw for the second round took place on 8 August 2013 at 12:30 BST. All the Premier League clubs that were not partaking in European competition (UEFA Champions League, Europa League) entered in this round along with Reading who were one of the two best relegated teams from the prior season. Wigan Athletic, who were the other of the two best relegated teams did not enter in this round, due to winning the FA Cup and thus a place in the UEFA Europa League. They entered in the third round. All ties were played during the week commencing 26 August 2013. Berrett |goals2=Wood Dyer Knockaert |stadium=Brunton Park, Carlisle |attendance=3,308 |referee=Graham Salisbury |stack=yes }} |goals2=Wootton Smith McCormack |stadium=Keepmoat Stadium, Doncaster |attendance=10,890 |referee=Scott Mathieson |stack=yes }} Wickham Johnson |goals2=Bamford McLeod |stadium=Stadium of Light, Sunderland |attendance=18,992 |referee=David Coote |stack=yes }} |stadium=The Hawthorns, West Bromwich |attendance=8,955 |referee=Andy D'Urso |stack=yes }} Wagstaff |goals2=Garvan |stadium=Ashton Gate Stadium, Bristol |attendance=6,816 |referee=Ian Williamson |stack=yes }} Tomlin Swanson Payne |stadium=London Road, Peterborough |attendance=4,496 |referee=Keith Hill |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Davis Rodriguez Mayuka Ramírez |stadium=Oakwell, Barnsley |attendance=6,574 |referee=Scott Duncan |stack=yes }} Symes |goals2 = Taarabt Rodallega |penalties1=Symes Reed Edwards McCrory Hussey |penaltyscore=4–5 |penalties2= Bent Ruiz Riether Rodallega Riise |stadium=Pirelli Stadium, Burton upon Trent |attendance=4,002 |referee=Andy Madley |stack=yes }} Ings |stadium=Turf Moor, Burnley |attendance=10,648 |referee=Paul Tierney |stack=yes }} Sturridge Henderson |goals2= Arquin Phillip |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=42,231 |referee= |stack=yes }} Pilkington Elmander Fer Whittaker |goals2 = Forrester Edjenguele Reindorf |stadium=Carrow Road, Norwich |attendance=16,107 |referee= |stack=yes }} |stadium=Matchroom Stadium, Leyton |attendance=3,181 |referee= |stack=yes }} Hogg Hammill |goals2=Stephens Sordell |stadium=John Smith's Stadium, Huddersfield |attendance=6,250 |referee= |stack=yes }} |goals2=Beckford |penalties1=Power Akpa Akpro Horwood Rowe |penaltyscore=4–2 |penalties2= Moritz Beckford Mills Baptiste |stadium=Prenton Park, Birkenhead |attendance=3,379 |referee= |stack=yes }} Pritchard |stadium=Loftus Road, Shepherd's Bush |attendance=9,715 |referee= |stack=yes }} Sammon Hughes |stadium=Pride Park Stadium, Derby |attendance=9,076 |referee= |stack=yes }} Webster Ayling |goals2=Bartley Shinnie Novak |penalties1=Hoskins Seaborne Upson McAllister Dawson |penaltyscore=2–3 |penalties2= Burke Eardley Allan Ambrose Adeyemi |stadium=Huish Park, Yeovil |attendance=3,769 |referee= |stack=yes }} Ravel |goals2=Richards |stadium=Boleyn Ground, Upton Park, London |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes }} Lascelles |goals2=Feeney |stadium=City Ground, Nottingham |attendance=12,201 |referee= |stack=yes }} Fellaini |goals2= Freeman |stadium=Goodison Park, Liverpool |attendance=22,730 |referee=Keith Stroud |stack=yes }} |goals2=Hemmings |stadium=Britannia Stadium, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=11,667 |referee=Michael Naylor |stack=yes }} Benteke Delph |stadium=Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance=22,447 |referee= |stack=yes }} Sammy Ameobi |stadium=Globe Arena, Morecambe |attendance=5,375 |referee= |stack=yes }} Battocchio |stadium=Vicarage Road, Watford |attendance=9,824 |referee= |stack=yes }} Gestede |stadium=Crown Ground, Accrington |attendance=1,617 |referee= }} Third round The draw for the third round took place live on Sky Sports on 28 August 2013. All the clubs partaking in European competition (holders Swansea City, Manchester United, Manchester City, Chelsea, Arsenal, Tottenham Hotspur and Wigan Athletic) entered here, as well as the winning teams from the second round. Only Crystal Palace from the Premier League failed to make it to the third round, and only Bristol City, Swindon Town, Peterborough United and Tranmere Rovers remained from League One. Roberge |goals2= |stadium=Stadium of Light, Sunderland |attendance= 18,126 |referee= Michael Naylor |stack=yes }} Jarvis Vaz Tê |goals2= Noone Odemwingie |stadium=Boleyn Ground, Upton Park, London |attendance= 18,611 |referee= Roger East |stack=yes }} Jovetić Touré Navas |goals2= |stadium=Etihad Stadium, Manchester |attendance= 25,519 |referee= Kevin Friend |stack=yes }} |goals2= Derbyshire |stadium=Turf Moor, Burnley |attendance= 6,405 |referee= Darren Drysdale |stack=yes }} Hooiveld |goals2= |stadium=St Mary's Stadium, Southampton |attendance= 8,539 |referee= Graham Scott |stack=yes }} Ramires |stadium=County Ground, Swindon |attendance= 14,924 |referee= Michael Oliver |stack=yes }} Faraoni |goals2= Josh Murphy Hooper |stadium=Vicarage Road, Watford |attendance= 11,178 |referee= Stephen Martin |stack=yes }} Paulinho Chadli |stadium=Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance= 22,975 |referee= Jonathan Moss |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=KC Stadium, Kingston upon Hull |attendance= 7,151 |referee= Simon Hooper |stack=yes }} Drinkwater |goals2= Martin |stadium=King Power Stadium, Leicester |attendance= 14,043 |referee= Dean Whitestone |stack=yes }} Bent |goals2= Naismith |stadium=Craven Cottage, Fulham |attendance= 14,627 |referee= Martin Atkinson |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=65,701 |referee= Mark Clattenburg |stack=yes }} Gouffran |goals2= |stadium=St James' Park, Newcastle upon Tyne |attendance=36,220 |referee= Mike Jones |stack=yes }} |goals2=Eisfeld |penalties1=Reid Rosenberg Morrison Dawson Amalfitano |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties2= Bendtner Gnabry Olsson Akpom Monreal |stadium=The Hawthorns, West Bromwich |attendance=18,649 |referee= Robert Madley |stack=yes }} Crouch |stadium=Prenton Park, Birkenhead |attendance=5,559 |referee=David Coote |stack=yes }} Green Adeyemi |goals2=Bony |stadium=St Andrew's, Birmingham |attendance=7,470 |referee=Keith Stroud }} Fourth round The draw for the fourth round took place on 25 September 2013 live on Sky Sports. All ties were originally to be played during the week commencing 28 October 2013, but the game between Sunderland and Southampton was later moved to 6 November 2013. Birmingham City, Burnley and Leicester City were the only teams outside of the Premier League left in the competition, all three compete in the Championship. Wood Miquel Dyer |goals2= Rodallega Karagounis |stadium=King Power Stadium, Leicester |attendance=17,932 |referee= Keith Stroud |stack=yes }} Løvenkrands Lee |goals2= Assaidi Crouch Arnautović Jones |penalties1=Hancox Løvenkrands Reilly Lee |penaltyscore=2–4 |penalties2= Jones Shawcross Muniesa N'Zonzi |stadium=St. Andrew's, Birmingham |attendance=13,436 |referee= Simon Hooper |stack=yes }} Jones Fábio |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=58,663 |referee= Kevin Friend |stack=yes }} Collison |stadium=Turf Moor, Burnley |attendance=14,376 |referee= Robert Madley |stack=yes }} Mata |stadium=Emirates Stadium, Holloway, London |attendance=59,455 |referee=Phil Dowd |stack=yes }} Kane |goals2=Friedel McShane |penalties1=Sigurdsson Defoe Vertonghen Lamela Kane Paulinho Kaboul Dembélé Walker |penaltyscore=8–7 |penalties2= McLean Quinn Boyd Gedo Proschwitz Meyler Rosenior McShane Elmohamady |stadium=White Hart Lane, Tottenham, London |attendance=35,617 |referee= Jonathan Moss |stack=yes }} Džeko |stadium=St. James' Park, Newcastle upon Tyne |attendance=33,846 |referee= Neil Swarbrick |stack=yes }} Larsson |goals2=Yoshida |stadium=Stadium of Light, Sunderland |attendance= 15,966 |referee= Lee Mason }} Fifth round The draw for the fifth round took place on 30 October 2013. All ties were played during the week commencing 16 December 2013. Leicester City, who compete in the Championship, were the only team outside of the Premier League left in the competition. |goals2=Kolarov Džeko |stadium=King Power Stadium, Leicester |attendance=31,319 |referee=Roger East |stack=yes }} Ki Sung-Yueng |goals2=Lampard |stadium=Stadium of Light, Sunderland |attendance=20,731 |referee=Anthony Taylor |stack=yes }} Evra |stadium=Britannia Stadium, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=25,928 |referee=Mark Clattenburg |stack=yes }} |goals2=Jarvis Maïga |stadium=White Hart Lane, Tottenham, London |attendance=34,080 |referee=Neil Swarbrick }} Semi-finals The draw for the semi-finals took place on 18 December 2013 after the televised game between Stoke City and Manchester United. First leg Borini |goals2=Vidić |stadium=Stadium of Light, Sunderland |attendance=31,547 |referee=Andre Marriner |stack=yes }} Touré Džeko |goals2= |stadium=Etihad Stadium, Manchester |attendance=30,381 |referee= Jonathan Moss }} Second leg Agüero |stadium=Boleyn Ground, Upton Park, London |attendance=14,390 |referee= Chris Foy |stack=yes }} Hernández |goals2=Bardsley |penalties1=Welbeck D. Fletcher Januzaj Jones Rafael |penaltyscore=1–2 |penalties2= Gardner S. Fletcher Alonso Ki Johnson |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance= 71,019 |referee= Lee Mason }} Final Nasri Navas |goals2=Borini |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=84,697 |referee=Martin Atkinson (West Riding of Yorkshire) }} Top scorers Broadcasting rights The domestic broadcasting rights for the competition were held by the subscription channel Sky Sports, who have held rights to the competition since 1996–97. During this season Sky had exclusive live broadcasting rights. These matches were broadcast live by Sky Sports on television: Category:Football League Cup seasons Football League Cup Cup